


Wisteria Potter

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Harry Potter, Dreams and Nightmares, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Oni Harry potter, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: For as long as she can remember Wisteria has had dreams... or rather nightmares. Ones filled with death, monsters, and being stuck in a prison of her namesake. And one day the witch remembers what they mean.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Wisteria Potter

Wisteria had been having nightmares for as long as she could remember.

Sometimes they were filled with the begging of a red haired woman and flashes of green light. Sometimes they were filled with the heavy scent of her namesake, the taste of blood in her mouth, and the screams of children in a dark forest. And sometimes they were of being confused and scared as she ran from a man in a red mask and a foreign water patterned coat of some kind.

But no matter what flavour those nightmares chose to take one thing was utterly clear to the messy black haired girl… There was no way those constant and ever repeating, horrifyingly vivid, dreams could be anything but real. And that it was an irrefutable fact that they were a part of her life that would never leave.

Wisteria found a strange comfort in that. She also discovered that there was a way to make those ever present nightmares less intense, closer to distant dreams than soul gripping reliving of horrible yet fascinating past events she should logically have no recollection of. The answer of how being deceptively simple.

While she’d started going to primary school with Dudley, her relatives too worried about how others would react if they prevented her this simple and apparently uniform right in current day - a fact her past nightmare self’s spotty memory finds novel - the raven haired girl began hiding from her bully of a cousin and his goons in the one place they’d never step foot; the library. Her golden green eyes, a feature her relatives and peers always found unsettling, drank in the knowledge contained within with a hunger as insatiable as the one for blood and flesh in her past-nightmares. In doing so she found a the answer to her questions about said dreams.

Visions of the past and nightmare like hers were common in ghost stories, especially those that featured reincarnation as a plot device. It was like she was being haunted by those in her nightmares, most of which were killed by her dream self’s hand, human and monster alike. So she tried to do things that both the books and concepts fuzzily remembered from her maybe past-self’s life to try and appease those she saw in those nightmares that may not be nightmares.

When next she dreamed, the screams and demise of whichever spirit had chosen to haunt her that night, the child would take one of the chunks of wood she’d gathered (hoarded from broken furniture or toys her whale of a cousin had grown tired of and chosen to destroy or pocketed from her times gardening or walking home from school) and an old pocket knife she’d stolen from Piers after he’d used it to cut her and some other kids’ hair at recess and spent the rest of her night carving.

Wisteria had a lot of carvings by the end of her first year of this, all tiny masks which she’d left unpainted until she could do so properly and instead carved the decorative designs of into. Once she had them all finished the girl took to wearing them, repurposing her old shoelaces and odd bits of string or twine from school to fashion the charms into necklaces or bracelets. Wearing the charms of her prior nightmares’ victims, apologizing to them and wishing them peace and happiness in their next (maybe even current) lives made her visions less intense and her heart less heavy.

The raven never took them off.

One necklace, a choker really as she’d managed to fashion a fastening of sorts to the back of this one, was made up of fox masks. This was her first set made, as the children in those dream-memories wore the masks that made up each charm. The second set which was made easily was the far larger necklace of oni masks, each bearing the eyes, horns, or other monstrous features of the oni she’d devoured in that same wisteria forest prison her nightmares near exclusively took place in.

The third, making up her many bracelets, were various animal masks chosen for the children who didn’t have masks. Most of those are cats or birds, references to their fighting styles, and bear designs from their haori or kimono to further distinguish them. There’s a single bracelet featuring three rabbits, two deer, and an oni mask with x-shaped pupils and hand shaped decorative carvings that the girl feels especially attached to.

The Dursleys hated them all, especially the last bracelet, but haven’t tried to remove or destroy her charms since the first and final time they attempted to burn that bracelet. Wisteria may not have her past-nightmare-self’s body or cursed hunger anymore but she is still - albeit a different kind now - an oni. The green tint to her skin and growing and stretching of extra arms in her fury at her relatives’ actions made that fact perfectly clear.

There is also the red tengu mask of her before-imprisonment nightmares and fox mask of the boy who managed to kill her past-self. The raven wears those in her hair, having fastened them to her handmade hair ribbons. Though she only wears one at a time, the other tied to her makeshift dresses and haori she’d made from her cousin’s hand-me-down shirts like an obi despite being a bit thin for that.

Dressing in a way like her barely remembered early past-self and the children she’s haunted by brings the orphaned sort-of-oni-girl further comfort.

Wisteria was probably strange for doing all this really, but couldn’t bring herself to care. All her past years of imprisonment in the Wisteria forest as a ravenous oni and new years of imprisonment and servitude under the Dursleys have her more or less apathetic to what others think of her actions. Especially if said actions upset her relatives and made her feel comfortable in her own skin.

Finding out she was a witch, as well as the true fate of her current parents that she’d suspected courtesy of her dreams of red hair and green light, from Hagrid only made Wisteria more certain that her belief in the dreams was accurate. That her honoring the deaths and other people in them was justified. Though the apparently famous girl kept those dreams and reasons for her habits to herself.

And then, on her fourth year, came the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Or perhaps it should now be called the Four-Wizard Tournament? Quad? Why wizard and not a more gender and racial neutral term like Magical? Wisteria shook that particular train of thought from her head, as since when have magicals ever made sense, to focus on their guests.

Gold-green eyes fixed the foreign students that came. Beauxbatons’ mainly female and Veela-blooded clad in pale blue silk and Durmstrang’s mostly male and clad in blood red and thick fur… And the final and most intriguing of their guests the students of Mahoutokoro which she couldn’t stop staring at.

The Japanese students had oni of her own newer breed among them, though the raven girl doubts any save herself know that part. And among those oni are humans, several faces she remembers vividly among the students, and one among the teachers that fills her with terror and guilt.

Urokodaki and his disciples, including the kind kitsune cub that ended her past life, are seated at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Wisteria didn’t realize she was crying or struggling to breathe until Hermione, bless the girl, turned her face to her own and talked her into taking breaths again. The raven didn’t need to be told that her eyes were x-pupiled and more gold than green right now, but the fact her muggleborn friend did with her calm “You need to calm down Wisteria, your eyes have changed.” was appreciated.

“Ano… Are you ok?”

The familiar voice has the oni girl freezing, though far less panicked than before. Turning to face the source, seeing that kind face and red-tinted messy hair and eyes again, has new tears in her oni-pupiled eyes. The recognition seeing said eyes send flashing across the once slayer’s face finally makes Wisteria break down.

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”_ The Japanese shocks those watching, as does her uncharacteristic emotional outburst and behavior. But most shocking of all is when the foreign boy wraps his arms around her and responds _“It wasn’t your fault. I’m glad to see you again, I was worried I’d never get to meet you again.”_

Hermione seemed worried when her friend’s crying grew stronger at that, though the other Japanese guests seemed to relax or roll their eyes at the pair’s words and actions. But when Wisteria pulled away from the embrace she was smiling. "Nice to see you again Chibi Kitsune, my name's Wisteria Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy idea I had. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
